Dina Araz
Dina Araz was a member of Habib Marwan's terrorist cell within the United States. She and her husband Navi were active in planning lethal terrorist attacks against America prior to and during Day 4, and forced their son Behrooz to cooperate as well. Her loyalties came into question when the safety of her son was endangered. Before Day 4 Dina and her husband Navi traveled to the US to help Marwan succeed in breaking the country and in fulfilling extremist Muslim goals. She tried carefully to ensure that her son Behrooz would not become assimilated into American society, and forbade him from spending time with non-Muslim girls. Dina and her family worked for nearly five years with the terrorist sub-cells, directed by Habib Marwan, to execute the destruction planned for Day 4. Day 4 and Dina watch as Navi takes a call]] Dina was active in many of Marwan's early attacks of Day 4. She and Navi sent their son Behrooz to covertly deliver the Dobson Override to fellow terrorist and sub-cell leader Omar. When she learned that Debbie Pendleton, Behrooz's girlfriend, saw the location of Omar's secret compound, she poisoned Debbie when Behrooz proved unable to kill her himself. Navi called in Tariq to kill Behrooz because he no longer trusted his son. Dina drew the line here, however, and broke away from the conspiracy to escape with Behrooz. Navi pursued with some accomplices, and he wounded her arm while he tried to kill her. She escaped with Behrooz and got medical treatment from a doctor, but fled again before police could capture her. While Behrooz was at Lindauer Memorial Hospital to get Dina pain medication from his uncle Naseem, CTU eventually tracked her down to a hotel in Chatsworth using a number from the cell phone of the deceased Henry Powell. She was arrested by Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, and Lee Castle; Lee used excessive force on Dina and had to be restrained by Tony. ‎]] Dina made a deal with CTU to gain immunity for her son. As part of her cooperation with CTU, she staged a hostage situation where she took Jack Bauer to one of Marwan's known associates, Joseph Fayed. Her act barely convinced Fayed, who drove them to Marwan as planned. While Fayed tricked CTU and martyred himself, Marwan presented Dina with a test of loyalty and was ordered to shoot and kill Bauer. She realized that if she did so, her deal would be voided and Behrooz would be imprisoned for life, so she turned the gun on Marwan and pulled the trigger. The chamber was empty, and her disloyalty was revealed. Marwan then had one of his men take her to the side and shoot her to death. Memorable quotes *'Dina Araz:' You must know I want to kill you! (presented with a gun) *'Jack Bauer:' Yes. But you won't because of Behrooz. ("Day 4: 8:00pm-9:00pm") *'Tony Almeida:' Well he can't stay down there with him forever. *'Dina Araz:' He won't. In two hours all the reactors will have gone critical. After that it won't matter what I tell you and he can kill my son. I am only helping you to save his life. I believe in our cause, and if you can't save my son I will be happy to see the reactors melt down. *'Jack Bauer:' (to Erin Driscoll) Did you get that? ("Day 4: 3:00pm-4:00pm") *'Dina Araz:' I am so disappointed in you. (after poisoning Debbie when Behrooz didn't shoot her) ("Day 4: 10:00am-11:00am") Background information and notes * Dina Araz's license plate number was 4DLX423. This is the car in which she attempted to rescue Behrooz and was shot in the arm. * Her phone number is 818-555-0539. * Shohreh Aghdashloo and Jonathan Ahdout also played mother and son in the film House of Sand and Fog. Live appearances See also nl:Dina Araz Category:Characters Category:Day 4 characters Category:Day 4 antagonists Category:Marwan terrorist cell Category:Female antagonists Category:Deceased characters